


Don't look at me with that look.

by oldhans



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, 我不知道这个要怎么填所以我不填了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldhans/pseuds/oldhans
Summary: 克里斯说，他的哥哥应该“enjoy his life ”。
Relationships: Chris Cuomo/Andrew Cuomo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Don't look at me with that look.

**Author's Note:**

> 是网上的一个cp梗测试，于是就决定产一篇小甜饼（呃呃呃我太想看小狼狗弟弟了
> 
> 见笑了，ooc属于我

夜晚的纽约没有从大西洋上吹来的海风，让人神清气爽，有的只是夹杂着都市白天所贮藏的热量的气流，有些令人烦躁。

Chris衬衣的领口敞开着，领带随意地搭在肩上，斜倚着阳台的栏杆，把手中喝了一半的黑麦威士忌里的冰块摇的哗哗作响。

面前，州长也端着同样一杯酒，手肘撑着阳台边缘，望着夜里十一点半的街道，有些失身。Chris可以看到他比昨天晚上更加发黑的眼窝。

“Andrew，也许你应该听我一次。”Chris靠过去把自己贴在哥哥身边，感受着他的体温，“休息一天，你为形势付出的够多了。”

“如果你真的想少给我添麻烦，”Andrew没有回头，但也没有推开快挤到自己怀里的弟弟，“就少再电视上讲些像'谁是妈妈最喜欢的孩子'和'你到底要不要竞选总统'这样的蠢问题。”

“呃。我理解你的苦衷，眼下形势的确不容乐观。”Chris耸耸肩，“但你知道的，人们都爱你，但也许只有我才会关心州长先生是不是快累得死掉了。”

“并不是。妈妈当然会关心她最喜欢的......”

“嘘，我今天不想吵架。”Chris眯起眼睛凑近哥哥让他住嘴，两人还差不到两厘米就要接吻了。

“咳。”Andrew愣了一下，随即扭过脸去掩饰微微泛红的脸颊。

“答应我，Andy，和我一起去钓鱼。”

“别叫我Andy。”Andrew皱眉道。

“为什么？那是你的名字。就像你可以叫我Chris。”主持人穷追不舍，又起身凑到哥哥面前，“Andy，Andy，Andy，Andy......”

“够了！”Andrew的声音听起来有些恼火，他希望自己对弟弟做出了一个凶狠且有威严的表情。

“哇哦，你生气了吗哥？”Chris眨眨眼，努力回忆着十几岁闯祸被抓时候求情的表情，“就一次，你知道我是在担心你。”

“别用那种眼神看我。”州长闭上眼，弟弟的样子的确使他回忆起了之前的某些时光，怎么说呢，puppy eyes。

“所以说，你同意了吗？”

“好吧。”Andrew叹了口气，“下个月的这个时候，我跟你去。”

Chris笑了，州长也扬了扬嘴角。

“well，你做的很好，哥哥，我为你感到骄傲。”Chris突然靠近扣住Andrew的领带，手指从单薄衬衣覆盖着的胸膛前滑过，最后在他薄薄的嘴唇上落下一个吻。“我要说的是，我爱你。”

州长的脸颊又红了。“现在回去睡觉，Chris。明天早上我要开会。”

目送弟弟嬉笑着离开，他将威士忌一饮而尽。

“我也是。”

and the English edition↓

At night, New York City did not have the sea breeze blowing from the Atlantic Ocean. It was refreshing, and some were just an airflow mixed with the heat stored in the city during the day. 

The neckline of Chris's shirt was open, his tie was casually resting on his shoulders, leaning against the balcony railing, and the ice in the half rye whiskey shaked in his hands.

In front of him, the governor was holding the same glass of wine, leaning on the edge of the balcony with his elbows, looking at the street at eleven thirty at night, and was somewhat lost. Chris could see his eyes darker than last night. 

"Andrew, maybe you should listen to me once." Chris leaned over and put himself next to his brother, feeling his temperature, "One day off, you have paid enough for the situation."

"If you really want to look for less trouble to me," Andrew didn't look back, but didn't push away his brother who was squeezed into his arms either. "Just don't talk on TV like 'Who is the mother's favorite child' and "Did you run for president?" 

" well. I understand your distress, and the situation is indeed not optimistic right now." Chris shrugged. "But you know, people love you, but maybe I am the only one who cares about whether the governor is dying because of the toil."

"No. Of course, mother will care about her favorite ..."

"Shh, I don't want to quarrel today." Chris narrowed his eyes to his brother and asked him to shut up. They were about to kiss less than two centimeters away.  
"Ahem..." Andrew frowned, then turned his face to cover his slightly red cheeks. 

"Promise me, Andy, to go fishing with me." "Don't call me Andy." Andrew frowned.

"Why? That's your name. Just like you can call me Chris." The anchor chased after him, and got up to his brother again. “Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy....”

"Enough!" Andrew's voice sounded a little annoyed, and hoped to make a fierce and majestic expression on his brother. 

"Wow, are you angry, bro?" Chris blinked, struggling to recall the expression of pleading when a teenager was caught in trouble. " Just one time, you know I'm worried about you."

“Don't look at me with that look. "The governor closed his eyes. His brother's look did remind him of some time before.How to say ? Puppy eyes.

"So, do you agree?" 

"Okay." Andrew sighed. "This time in the next month, I'll go with you." 

Chris smiled, and the governor raised his mouth.

“Well, you are doing well, brother, I am proud of you.   
"Chris suddenly approached Andrew's tie, slipping his fingers over his white shirt-covered chest, and finally falling a kiss on his thin lips." I want to say that I love you. " 

The governor's cheeks turned red again. "Go back to sleep now, Chris. I will have a meeting tomorrow morning." 

Watching his brother leave with a smile, he drank his whiskey. 

" Me too."


End file.
